1. Field
This relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background
Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LED) may be p-n junction diodes which convert electric energy into light and may realize a variety of colors by adjusting a composition ratio of compound semiconductors formed of a Group III element compound and a Group V element compound.